nancydrewpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Beatrice Hotchkiss
Professor Beatrice Hotchkiss is a character in the Nancy Drew PC mystery games. She is played by Keri Healey. Fictional Biography Hotchkiss is a scholar in French History who first appeared in Treasure in the Royal Tower as a suspect and again in Legend of the Crystal Skull and Tomb of the Lost Queen as a contact over the phone. She is an author with a terrible memory for names, calling Nancy Nadine, Francie, and other such names. She has a strong fondness for food, especially chicken drum sticks, and has knowledge spanning from the ancient and mysterious crystal skulls to Queen Nefertari of Egypt. She was born in 1944. Treasure in the Royal Tower When she first appeared, Professor Hotchkiss would only speak to you through the door. Later, she would open the door partly. After Nancy finally gains her trust, Hotchkiss would meet her in the lobby during the late hours. She translated Marie Antoinette's diary for Nancy. Legend of the Crystal Skull Hotchkiss made a surprise appearance in the Legend of the Crystal Skull. Nancy called her regarding her book "Crystal Skull: Fact or Fable". Hotchkiss gave Nancy information she needed for her case. Despite having worked with Nancy previously, the professor could not seem to remember who Nancy was. Tomb of the Lost Queen Professor Hotchkiss makes yet another unexpected appearance in Tomb of the Lost Queen. She sent Nancy a book called "Lost Queens of Egypt" with her phone number written inside. Nancy calls her throughout the game and she provides essential information for solving the case. She seems to have a crush on famed archaeologist Abdullah Bakoum, saying he is December on her archaeologist calendar. She also has Nancy gather information on the burial site for her next book. If you answer all her questions correctly, you could win an award. Personality Hotchkiss seems to be rather forgetful, as she had to be reminded numerous times in her first appearance that Nancy didn't work at Wickford Castle. She also forgot who Nancy was completely in Legend of the Crystal Skull, amd she never ever ever remembers Nancy's name. Appearance Professor Hotchkiss is a curly-haired redhead and has light skin. She appears to be between fifty and sixty-five-ish years of age. She dresses in complex flower-paterned clothing. Quotes *"Well I don't HAVE a menu! ... At least not from this hotel." - Hotchkiss (through a door) to Nancy in Royal Tower. *"Oh yes, you! You were the delightful young lady dolling out the samples in the tasting room at that cheese factory! Yum yum!" - One would think Hotchkiss would remember the girl who made her famous. *"I do believe that things that defy any so-called "rational" explanation happen all the time, Nessie. Now does that mean that there are mysterious external forces at work in the unverse, of which we do not and cannot have knowledge of? Or does it all boil down to us? If the human heart desperately wants something to be true, does the human mind have the power to make it true?" - Hotchkiss's thought-provoking monologue from Crystal Skull. *"The problem isthat I downloaded this program called Weather Monkey. At my age it's important that I keep abreat of all meteorological developments, but now I'm starting a new book and Ican't focus on my work because the Weather Monkey keeps yelling the weather at me." -Prof. Hotchkiss in Tomb of the Lost Queen talking to Nancy, thinking she is Francine someone who works with computers. Notes *Professor Hotchkiss likes Couscous, a popular North African dish. *Professor Hotchkiss is a scholar in French history. *Professor Hotchkiss' specialty is Marie Antoinette. *Professor Hotchkiss has her own webpage ran by Herinteractive. *Professor Hotchkiss finds the ancient Egyptian queens Hatshepsut and Nefertari the most fascinating because both were hidden. Hatshepsut was almost lost to history, and Nefertari's body's location was concealed for hundreds of years. *Professor Hotchkiss does not care about the theory that aliens had something to do with the building of the pyramids. Category:Characters